1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer desk, particularly to one having two pairs of opposite stand-frames correspondingly arranged with a plurality of bigger through-holes and smaller through-holes capable of allowing a user to assemble supporting-plates to any required locations of the stand-frames with convenience and fastness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional computer desk mainly has a desk-plate, a monitor supporting-plate, a keyboard supporting-plate and a main-machine frame. Moreover, there are supporting-plates assembled at two outer sides of the desk-plate for being placed with books or other computer appliances. However, the supporting-plates are assembled in a stationary way so that a user cannot assemble them to any required locations of the computer desk, which makes the supporting-plates unable to achieve an optimum using effect.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a computer desk allowing a user to assemble and change supporting-plates to any required locations of stand-frames with convenience and fastness.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a computer desk having two pairs of opposite stand-frames and several supporting-plates, wherein each pair of opposite stand-frames are arranged with a plurality of bigger through-holes and smaller through-holes in outer walls of the pair of opposite stand-frames in a way of having a smaller through-hole correspondingly disposed in an inner wall opposite to the bigger through-hole in the outer wall of the pair of opposite stand-frames and having a bigger through-hole correspondingly disposed in an inner wall opposite to the smaller through-hole in the outer wall of the pair of opposite stand-frames; each of the supporting-plate has several connecting-rods disposed at its bottom surface, and each of the connecting-rods has an internal-threaded hole formed in its outer end, by which after the outer end of the connecting-rod is inserted into one of the bigger through-holes of the pair of opposite stand-frames, a screw-member is capable of being extended through the. smaller through-hole correspondingly disposed in the inner wall opposite to the bigger through-hole of the pair of opposite stand-frames and firmly screwed with the internal-threaded hole of the connecting-rod so that the supporting-plate can be fixedly assembled to the pair of opposite stand-frames.